Rebirth
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: The city's not what she expected. There's something darker running amok and she'll have to dig deep to find what. -Korra, Asami, possible Korrasami


**Title:** Labyrinths

**Prompt/Theme:** LoK without the Korra/Mako/Asami triangle, Korra and Asami as friends

**Characters/Pairing:** Korra, Asami

**A/N:** An AU of LOK—basically, no love triangle, and Korra and Asami are friends! There might be other changes, which will either be explained in the story or in a note. Korrasami might or might not happen—haven't yet decided on that yet.

**Summary:** _Her first day in the city and she's already lost._

...

...

...

"This is...different," Korra said, her head turning left and right as she tried to take in the city. Or were these the slums? It was certainly different than the golden city she was in moments ago, before a wrong turn led her here.

Luckily it was still summer, and while that would still be cool in her homeland, here the weather was warm and pleasant. A change she liked.

Clearly, they shouldn't have kept her in that compound for so long. The things she missed out on...

Naga padded on slowly through the cobbled streets, and the buildings were replaced with large warehouses. Most of them were dark, closed until needed, and Korra couldn't stop a shiver running through her spine.

"Maybe next time I should bring a map?" Naga whined softly in response to that, not liking the area any more than her. The streetlights flickered on as the sky darkened and it was later than she expected. "Yeah, you're right, we should turn back now. Before Tenzin has another thing to complain about."

Like her run-in with Lin, the police officer. Korra wrinkled her nose, remembering the interrogation. Ever since she came to this city, she had a series of problems. Especially in the park with that protestor. "She's the chief of police! There must have been someone causing more trouble somewhere."

An engine coughed a short distance away, followed by a panicked, "Oh no."

"Just like that." Korra turned her head, trying to find the source of the noise. Naga was better at it, her nose already pointing to their left. "Let's go, Naga!"

Her polar-bear dog was off before she even finished her sentence, the animal's large strides giving a rolling motion. She was used to the slight ups and downs of riding, the occasional jostling movement. Leaning forward slightly to remain balanced, Korra scanned the area.

A few minutes later, she saw a small light in the shadows, and Naga came to a stop in front of it. A guy stood there, his back to the pair as he stared down at his motorcycle. She could barely make him out, and sliding off Naga, she approached the figure.

"Need help?"

At Korra's words, he started, turning around to face the two. "Oh, that—wait, let me take this off." His voice was muffled, higher than she expected.

As long hair fell down from the helmet, she started. "You're a girl!"

"Yes?" Shaking her hair free from her face, the girl sounded hesitant. Her eyes were shadowed, and the curve of red marking her lips showed her confusion.

Flustered, Korra shook her head. "Nothing." Looking pointedly at the motorcycle, she added, "Need a ride?"

"Yeah, the engine overheated again," the girl sighed, patting the small vehicle fondly. "I shouldn't have taken it out for a test-run so early."

"Test-run?"

"It's not ready yet and—" The girl stopped speaking and covered her mouth. Sounding embarrassed, she held out her hand. "I didn't introduce myself yet. Sorry, I'm Asami Sato."

"I'm Korra." She took the offered hand, shaking it. Above them, Korra could see the stars, the last of the sunlight gone by now. Tenzin had to be mad by now. "We should get going."

"What should I do with this..." Asami's voice trailed off as she stared at Naga. "Could your polarbeardog carry my cycle?"

Korra looked at the bike, and tilted her head. It didn't seem _too_ heavy. "Yeah."

"Great." Returning to the bike, she bent down to pull out some ropes from the bags attached to the back. "We can tie it to the back."

Naga lowered herself to the ground, sniffing the vehicle suspiciously before allowing the two girls to pick it up and place it on him. After strapping it down, Korra climbed back onto the saddle.

"..." Asami stared up at the saddle for a moment before following after. Her foot slipped on the slick fur, but she managed to keep her grip on the saddle and pull herself up. "That's harder than it looks."

"Really? It's pretty easy."

She settled in place behind Korra. "Well, I've never really been on an animal befor—" As Naga stood, Asami swayed, unprepared, before grabbing onto the other girl for support. "No, not as easy as it looks."

Korra laughed, nudging Naga to head home. "You get used to it."

"Probably." Asami's voice was louder than Korra expected, with her hands still clutching Korra's waist for balance. After a while, when it was clear that Naga wouldn't shake her off by accident, Asami let go. Sitting up straight, she smiled. "I could get used to this."

The din of people grew louder as they moved, the street lights getting brighter as they headed into the more crowded areas of the city. Korra could barely see the stars now, just the dark sky and the bright lights of the buildings around her.

"Where should I take you?" They were nearly at the docks now. The sound of gulls and crashing waves filtered in through the voices, and the smell of salt was in the air. Nearby she could hear a group of people laughing as they danced to music.

"Here's fine, I can call my dad now."

Sliding the motorcycle off Naga was easier than putting it on. Untying a few knots here and there and all Asami had to do was guide it to the ground. The polarbeardog shook herself after, glad to have the uncomfortable machine off.

"Thanks for the ride." Asami smiled at her again and this time with the light, Korra could make it out fully.

"It's nothing." She felt a little awkward, standing there. "Well...bye."

"Are you a fan of pro-bending?"

Korra stopped in her tracks, lost. "Pro-bending?"

Asami stared at her, surprise on her face. "Are you new to town?" When Korra nodded, she continued, "You don't know what you're missing. In three days, there's a match happening, and I have front-row seats. Want to come?"

"Suuureee?"

This time the other girl laughed. "Trust me, you'll like it. Consider it me returning the favour for today." Pulling out a card from her pocket, she gave it to Korra. "Come here at six pm and I'll take you there."


End file.
